Just Ask
by Black Cat2
Summary: A little song fic you make you feel happy. Hummm like most of my stories. Working on a longer story keep your eyes open! Thanks review please!


Disclaimers: I don't own anything ::Sniff, sniff::, any of the J.K. Rowlding characters I don't own any of Shania Twain songs or lyrics. But I thank you all strongly for letting people use them. ::Big cheesy wink:: Thanks a ton!!  
  
Author's Note: First Big Ups to my editor Bo. Second I know most people don't like country, I can handle only little bits of it, but Shania Twain is wonderful and I have been dieing to use some of her stuff as a song fan fiction thing. You can take this seriously or for fun, I don't know yet. So review and be nice. Love ya Much!  
  
Just Ask  
  
By: Black Cat  
  
"Hermione I need your help." Ron said running into the common room late one evening.  
  
"Gods, what now Ron?" Hermione groaned, he probably forgot his potions homework was due tomorrow and needed help writing it.  
  
"Well it's a little embarrassing." Ron's cheeks glowed red.  
  
"And you're asking me and it's embarrassing? How bad is it that you had to come to me?"  
  
"Well, um, see. you're. well.." Ron tried to tell her but was failing.  
  
"GODS, Ron out with it!" Hermione had better things to do with her time than try to find out what Ron's big problem was.  
  
"Um. see. there's this.."  
  
"Ronald if you don't tell me now I'm not going to help you!"  
  
"There'sthisgirlthatIlikebutIdon'tknowhowtotellher, GASP, andIneedyoutotellmehow!" Ron said fast turning redder than Hermione had ever seen him.  
  
The side of Hermione's mouth began to twitch her effect of trying not to laugh at Ron. Well it did last long, "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh does little Ronny have a crush on a little girl? How cute! OH does little Ron need to have the sex talk? Well Ron when I man and a woman love each other very much--"  
  
"Shut Up Hermione! I came to you thinking you wouldn't laugh. If I wanted to get laughed at I would have gone to Fred and George." Ron said very hurt, he was really after her help.  
  
"Oh Ron I'm sorry. The last time you asked me for girl advice.well you never have. It's about time you did." Hermione said wiping tears from her eyes. "Alright so who's the lucky lady?"  
  
Ron glared at her, "I would like to leave that out."  
  
"Fine, but I'll need to know some things before I give you my advice."  
  
"Ok I'm fine with that."  
  
"Well sit down," Ron slid in the empty space on the couch Hermione was on. "Alright, first of all how long have you known this girl? What's her personality like? Does she know you are living? Do you talk to her almost everyday? And last does she have the tinniest idea you like her?"  
  
"Well, I've known her since the first day of school 7 years ago. She quiet, sometimes, keeps to herself but has some friends, and a good book time to time. Hum yeah I think I talk to her everyday I like to. I hope she knows I'm alive I talk to her sometimes. Well see that's why I came to you, I don't think she does." Ron said starting to chew on his nails.  
  
"Stop that." Hermione smacked his hand out of his mouth. "Ok I know what you should do."  
  
"Really? That's great, tell me please."  
  
"I'll let you in on a secret how to treat a woman right. If you're looking for a place in her heart, sorry to tell you it isn't going to happen overnight. First you got to learn to listen. To understand her deepest thoughts; she needs to know you can be friends before she'll give you all she's got.  
  
"If you start from the heart you'll see love is going to play its part. If you want get to know her, really get inside her mind. If you want move in closer take it slow, make sure you take your time. You must start from the heart and then, if you want touch her, really want touch her; you know what I mean. If you want touch her, ask! It's that simple.  
  
"A little physical attraction, romantic, old-fashioned charm, and a lot of love and tenderness is going to get you into her arms. If you start from the heart you'll see love is going play its part. If you want get to know her really get inside her mind. If you want move in closer take it slow, yeah take your time. You must start from the heart and then if you want touch her, really want touch her. You know, if you want touch her just ask!  
  
"Now I let you in on a secret how to treat a woman right. Make sure you're looking for a place in her heart 'cause it isn't going to happen overnight. You most be patient because if you want get to know her really get inside her mind. If you want move in closer you most take it slow, yes take your time. You must start from the heart and then you can touch her, really touch her, all you have to do is ask."  
  
"Wait you're telling me to ask her if I can kiss her?" Ron asked in amazement.  
  
"Yeah it sounds like you know her well enough. Girls like a guy straightforward, you know. They want a guy to come a sweep them off their feet. Old fashion-like, girls don't like to do all the work. But don't be cocky about it, that's a big turn off. I hate when cocky guys hit on me, it's sick." Hermione returning to her book she was reading before Ron interrupted.  
  
A few moments passed, Hermione got three paragraphs in when still felt eyes on her. She cocked her eyebrow up and looked at Ron over her book, "What?"  
  
Ron licked his lips and then bite them, "Hum, Hermione can I. well you see. Can I kiss you?"  
  
Hermione froze; she was surprised and shocked, on a normal day she might have just laughed it off. But something about Ron, maybe the way his eyes sparkled in the firelight. The way the fire left shadows on his face, maybe the way he was placed on the couch; one arm on the back of the couch and the other supporting him on the couch. Hermione couldn't laugh this time Ron was for real.  
  
"Um, I. you . us.." Hermione tried to say yes but she couldn't form the words.  
  
Ron stared at her with a soft loving smile on his face, he took the hand supporting him and rubbed Hermione's cheek softly. Then, leaned in and kissed her on the lips, quick and soft.  
  
"I. you. kiss.." Hermione tried to talk, tried to get across to do it again.  
  
Ron understood, leaned in, and kissed her again placing one hand on her waist and the other in her hair. Hermione dropped the book she was reading, not caring if she lost her place. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron and deepened the kiss.  
  
There they made out most of the night. They snuggled together and watched the fire and fell asleep in each other arms. That's where they found them the next morning.  
  
"It's about damn time." Neville said shaking his head looking at the sleeping pair.  
  
"Pay up Seamus." Harry said smiling hold out his hand, "5 Sickles."  
  
"Oh shut up Harry." Seamus said searching his pockets and pulling out 5 Sickles.  
  
"Should we wake them?" Dean asked putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
Harry pocketed his new won money, "No let them sleep. I know let's go get a camera and take some pictures." Harry gave an evil grin looking down at his sleeping best friends.  
  
The gang of boys left to find a camera and Hermione stirred a little. Ron woke just a little bit to say, "Love ya Herm." He kissed her hair lightly and fell back asleep. Hermione snuggled tighter in Ron's arms, kissed his hand that was laid across her chest, "Love ya too."  
  
The End 


End file.
